


Triggers Ignited

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu is in a strange new hostile dimension and the only person she knows is someone with the same face as her childhood friend, Yuya, but is a totally different person. As both of them are stressed out and breaking down the only person they have to rely on is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggers Ignited

This wasn’t good. They had been speeding away from security all day and now it seemed like every path back home was cut off. Yugo’s eyelids weighed heavy on him, he was more exhausted from such an exhilarating day than he cared to admit. Warm breathe crawled across the back of his neck as the arms wrapped around his waist loosened for a second and then quickly tightened. He was sure that Yuzu must be tired too. She may not have been doing the driving but she had surely gone through a whole lot in one day, more than a normal person could handle.

Yugo noticed some dark clouds had been gathering in the sky. He sort of remembered hearing that morning that there was a fifty-percent chance of rain tonight. Normally those would be odds he would like. Being chased by security with the chance that the rain could come down and make everything more slippery. The mayhem that would be caused by security wiping out, maybe crashing right through some fancy Tops restaurant. That kind of rampant destruction of those punks would always bring a smile to his face, but not tonight.

He never cared much about his own safety. Rin was the only person that ever cared about him. If he flew off his bike and died then nobody else would care about his accident. Even she would move on eventually, she was too pretty and popular to dwell on him for too long. Tonight though his life wasn’t the only one he was responsible for. Yuzu, this amazing girl who looked exactly like Rin, was his responsibility tonight. It sounded like she really did have a whole lot of friends and maybe even a boyfriend where she was from. What kind chicken-shit man would he be if he let her get hurt here. She deserved better.

With all the routes back home cut off and her safety being a top concern Yugo could only think of one place left to take her. It had been a while so hopefully it would still work.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A few hours later as the sun was setting they arrived at an old abandoned building. Luckily it hadn’t started raining yet, hopefully it would pass right over them.

Yugo parked his bike in a make-shift garage of the building. He got off his bike and offered his hand to Yuzu to help her off. After being silent for hours Yuzu asked, “Where are we?”

“An old safe-house I use from time to time. It used to be some kind of government building. I don’t even know what it was used for, was shut down before I was born. There was an earthquake that wrecked the foundation of the place so Tops decided that Commons didn’t need such a building anyways so they left it abandoned. Supposedly there was a gang that hanged out here a long time ago but then the roof fell in towards the middle of the building and crushed three of their crew to death so people avoided this place like it was haunted,” Yugo quickly realized that he might have concerned Yuzu there so he quickly added, “But don’t worry we aren’t moving through the most damaged parts of the building. There is this corner that is still perfectly safe and secure. Our little secret safe place. I have an old mattress that we can rest up on. We’ll leave in the morning and go somewhere a lot more comfy. First though I need to re-fill my bike. I really hope the gas I had here is still good.”

As Yugo went about refilling his bike Yuzu leaned her back against a wall in silence. Her fingers slowly tapped on the wall keeping a steady beat. Every couple of minutes she would click her tongue or take a deep breathe. Yugo wasn’t quite sure what was up with her but luckily he was almost done filling up. He figured maybe she was just bored.

Once done Yugo waved at her to follow him through a door. She took a long moment to move but finally pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Yugo. He pushed the door open and his nose was quickly assaulted with a stench. The mold here had gotten a lot worse. He looked back towards Yuzu worried that such a beautiful flower would pass out at such a horrible smell but to his surprise she didn’t seem to really notice other than the smallest twitch. Yugo thought back to how good she smelled as she was on the bike with him. Perhaps her pleasant aroma just blocked out this far nastier one.

“It isn’t too far away, lets just get through here.” explained Yugo cheerfully.

Yugo walked on leading the way. After a minute or so he looked back to realize that Yuzu was quite a distance back. She seemed to be looking up at the walls and ceilings quite a bit. Yugo took a quick glance and realized that anybody here for the first time probably would be worried that they would indeed fall on them too. Their were cracks everywhere and lots of uneven spots. He ran back and impulsively grabbed her hand. She seemed startled as he loudly proclaimed, “Come on lets go! You will feel better once you rest!”

Yuzu gave a slight nod and mumbled, “Okay…”

Yugo opened the door to their destination. A small room filled with empty book-cases and desks, all illuminated by a tiny light bulb that by some miracle still worked. In the corner was an old ratty mattress, slightly elevated off the ground by a mound of plastic bags and other trash.

Yugo somehow remembered it as more charming but to someone like Yuzu this was probably pretty pathetic. He raked his brain trying to think of something charming or witty to say to her but nothing was coming out.

She stepped forward and looked at the bed. In a deadpan voice she said “So this is where I am sleeping?”

Yugo frantically said, “Well yeah… I could try to make it better… there is only one pillow but maybe I can find another if you like sleeping with two or perhaps you need…”

“It’s fine.” Yuzu cut him off. “This will do.”

Yuzu took off her jacket and threw it on the desk nearby. She slowly sat down on the mattress. She mumbled out-loud, more so to herself than to Yugo. “I’m thirsty.”

“I can get you some water!”

Yugo ran off and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. Yuzu took the glass and drank all of it in one chug. As she wiped a droplet from her mouth she said, “Sorry. Probably should have left some for you.”

Yugo chuckled and explain, “It is no problem, I can just go get some more.”

Yuzu laid down and mumbled, “Okay do that then. I will just be here, relaxing.”

Yugo left and again came back a few minutes but now Yuzu was motionless with her eyes closed. She really did have a rough day. Yugo smiled, Yuzu looked like such an angel when sleeping. But he quickly realized how rude it was to just stare at her sleeping. He put down the glass of water on the desk, walked out the room, and closed the door. He just realized that he had not given any thought to where he was going to sleep. That was the most comfortable place, and the safest too. He slumped down on the side of the wall and let his eyes doze off.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Yuzu awoke to a loud crashing sound! She was confused as to where she was. She was scared until the events of the day came flashing back to her and remembered that she was in the safe-house, still in Synchro dimension. It was pouring pretty loudly outside, well apparently inside as well since in the opposite corned the cracked ceiling was leaking which caused a large puddle. She noticed the glass of water on the desk and drank all of it. She had been so dehydrated today.

Where was Yugo?

She looked around the small room. He was definitely not in here. Why would he leave her all alone here. Her feet were shaking but she forced herself to get up. She went to the door and opened it. Through the broken parts of the ceiling in the hallway outside she could hear the rain and thunder were even worse than she first thought. That crash that awakened her didn’t sound like thunder though. She noticed down the hallway a large block was on the ground where it wasn’t before, and above it the ceiling was missing a huge chunk! This place wasn’t too safe after all, she had better stay in the room. But Yugo?

“Hey…Yuzu…”

Yuzu looked behind the door to see Yugo slumped on the ground. He was sleeping in a giant puddle of rain water!

“What the hell are you doing?” yelled Yuzu.

“Oh I didn’t want to be creepy and sleep in the same room as…”

Yuzu cut him off by grabbing his hand and forcing him to his feet. She dragged him into the room and shut the door.

“Take off your clothes!” Yuzu commanded.

Yugo’s wet cheeks turned red, “What! I can’t do that in front of…”

“You are drenched! You are going to get sick. If you get sick what is going to happen to me? Am I just going to be killed by a collapsed building as pneumonia takes you out?”

Yugo started stripping as he noticed water around Yuzu’s eyes and cheeks, he was pretty sure that wasn’t the rain. Yugo got down to being only in his underwear as he said, “See everything is okay.”

“Everything is not okay!”

Yuzu lunged at him at what first seemed to be an attack but was instead a tight hug. Yugo was caught off-guard and nearly lost his balance but he stabilized.

Yuzu cried and screamed, “I am far away from home! All my friends are gone! I am being chased by thugs! Is this how I am going to die? Alone in a hostile world!”

“Yu…zu…” Yugo’s voice cracked as he couldn’t find the strength to continue.

Yuzu went on crying, “Yugo! I know you are trying really hard to protect me and I appreciate that but your world is so scary. I am not as strong as you are. I tried really hard to be. I trained really hard to protect my friends but I am just not ready for anything like this yet! I just want to go home! I want to see dad! I want to see the kids! I want to see Yuya, not you but the real Yuya! What if I never ever see them again?”

Yugo wrapped his arms around her and said weakly, “I am sorry. I tried. I really did. But I couldn’t protect Rin and now I am doing such a shitty job of taking care of you. I don’t deserve anyone with your face.”

The two for them stood there hugging each other as they cried on each other with no other words. Just comfort as the thunder roared louder. After several minutes Yuzu slowly let go and wiped the last tears from her eyes. She said a bit less emotional, “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have lost it like that. I’m just overwhelmed. Lets just get some rest and I am sure tomorrow will be a bit better.”

Yugo nodded. Yuzu laid back down on the mattress and pushed herself up against the wall. Yugo knelt and started to lay down on the floor besides the mattress before Yuzu voice sharply interrupted, “What are you doing?”

“Oh you said you didn’t want me sleeping outside so I figured you wanted me to sleep inside the room so…”

“Duh! What I mean is why are you on the floor? That leak is going to spread to you in no time and then we will have the same problem. Get on the bed.”

Yugo’s eyes rolled to the side as if he was recalling a memory, “Well you see… I am not sure how…”

“Get on the bed now!” Yuzu commanded more fiercely.

Yugo slowly got on the edge of the mattress with his back facing Yuzu. She extended her hand out and rubbed it against his back. She was distracted while they were hugging but now she definitely noticed just how cold Yugo was. Yugo even seemed to shiver but that might have been because he was nervous to be touched by Yuzu like that. He wasn’t saying anything and his expression was hidden from her.

Yuzu slowly spoke, “Yugo, I really am scared. I’m worried that if you get hurt that I will be all alone in this strange world.”

On instinct Yugo turned so his chest was facing her. His eyes locked with hers, more serious than she had seen them so far. Yugo said boldly, “I will not let you be alone. I am here for you.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her body with cat-like reflexes wrapped around him, tightly clinging to his flesh. She exclaimed, “Please don’t let me go! I just want to stop being so scared!”

Yugo brought his lips to Yuzu’s lips. For a second that felt like an eternity they both froze until Yuzu lashed her tongue out into Yugo’s mouth. Yugo on pure instinct mirrored her movements with his own tongue but he could not keep up with her intensity. Yuzu’s hands rubbed across Yugo’s skin and her hips caressed his thighs.

Yugo could not believe what he was doing! His heart was beating so fast and his body was moving faster than his brain could think. Faster than his brain could tell his body ‘Stop’. As the rush of ecstasy passed through his mind he pulled his head back and gently pushed Yuzu away. Short on breathe he panted, “Wait! Are you sure? No I mean… this can’t be ok, right? What would…”

Yuzu grip tightened as she locked eyes with him. Yuzu’s breathe and words were stolen with that glance.

Yugo couldn’t stop thinking about how he should be doing this with Rin, not this other girl with her face. How it sounded like she should be with this Yuya guy right now, not him who had only caused her trouble. But Rin was gone, maybe forever. Who knew if Yuzu would ever see Yuya again ether. But still…

Yuzu cut his thoughts off, “It feels so good. Right not I don’t want to think about all the bad, I don’t want to think at all! I just want to feel something other than pain.”

Yugo’s mind blanked as he was mesmerized by her beautiful face that desired him so badly. He was back to kissing her before he even realized it.

They made out for several minutes. Yugo’s hands rubbed up her back and sides. His inside thigh was awkwardly rubbing her hip as it was raw sloppy passion with no precision. After a short time, Yuzu lifted her shirt above her head and removed her bra. Yugo stared in wonder at her breasts. He had no idea what he liked so much about them but he indeed really liked them a lot. It seemed that he forgot to breathe he was so hypnotized until Yuzu placed her hand on the back of his head. As he came to his senses, Yuzu less then gently shoved his face into her tits. Yugo wasn’t exactly sure what to do and he wasn’t sure Yuzu was ether but he still flicked his tongue across her nipples. Her moan seemed like a positive response to continue. He sucked on her nipple as her hands danced across his body. He was giving her pleasure, for the first time since he met her she was happy.

Yugo’s hand impulsively rubbed up her thigh until he was rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her clothes which were very damped. As he did so his mind flared up with thoughts about how they had some fun but how he should really stop now. That this was wrong and he shouldn’t be doing it. His hand stopped moving and his tongue slowly retreated.

Right as he did though Yuzu moaned out loudly, “You make me feel so good! Keep it up just like that!”

Yugo hand went back to rubbing her furiously as he shoved his face into her boob. He could not help himself! Hearing how badly she needed him and was enjoying him was just too overwhelming. Waves of pure lust washed away his doubt of morality.

Eventually Yuzu’s hands pulled down her shorts and underwear. She told Yugo firmly, “I need you.”

Yugo was confused. Did she mean…? No she couldn’t actually mean?

Yuzu’s hand rubbed his erection through his underwear. Yugo tried to speak but it all just came out as a squeak of pleasure. Yuzu stated in a seductive voice, “Please let me feel you. This world has been slowly killing me. I just want to feel alive again. Make me feel alive! I need this!”

Yugo’s brain was spinning harder then the last time he crashed his bike. It really seemed like destiny that he should be with Rin and that Yuzu should be with Yuya. In a perfect world that is how it would be. But neither of their worlds were perfect and right now all they had was each other, no one else.

As a tear rolled down his eye, Yugo yelled, “I need you too!”

He locked lips with her in a passionate kiss. Her hands continued to rub his dick through his underwear. In response his fingers rubbed against her clitoris as he deepened his kiss. Yuzu’s whole body shook as she threw her head back screaming out in pleasure. Her body rolled and fell flat with her on her stomach. She slowly bent her knees and arched her lower back into the air.

Yugo didn’t need any more instructions or thoughts, his body was screaming at him what to do. He removed his underwear and positioned himself behind her. He placed his hands on her hips. The tip of his dick rubbed against her pussy lips. She let out a low moan encouraging him to go further. Yugo pushed himself further in which was easy due to how wet she was. His dick felt so wrapped in warmth and comfort! He let out a small moan as he pushed as far in as he could. Yuzu let out a small shriek as he rammed her. Yugo figured that might have hurt her a bit but she gave no sign that she wanted him to stop. Yugo pulled himself back and pushed himself back in. He repeated this motion, getting faster each time. Yuzu’s shrieks were turning into more and more into moans of pleasure.

Yuzu yelled out, “Yes like that! More! More! More! Make feel good!”

Yugo looked down at the back of her head. They couldn’t stare each other in the eyes from this position. He could easily imagine she was Rin right now and she could easily imagine that he was Yuya. But he didn’t and he got the feeling that neither did she. He was happy to fuck Yuzu and make her this happy as himself, Yugo. He couldn’t deny it.

While their sex felt amazing to each of them it didn’t last much longer. Yugo filled her up with a large load of his warm cum. Even as his dick was softening he still wanted to desperately keep fucking her but was too worn out to do any good. She was panting hard as well. She let out an indescribable low moan that simply seemed to embody pure satisfaction. Yugo collapsed next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He held her head close to his heart. She wiggled a bit to get more comfy and then rubbed her cheek against his chest in approval while letting out a small purr.

They cuddled for several minutes as both started to doze off. With the last of his consciousness Yugo weakly said, “Hey Yuzu do me me a favor will ya? If you ever meet Rin, don’t tell her about this please.”

Yuzu lifted her head showing a devious grin, “Really? Because I totally plan to tell Yuya.”

“What! Why!”

“His expression will be too priceless.”


End file.
